The term "chemotherapy" simply means the treatment of disease with chemical substances. The father of chemotherapy, Paul Ehrlich, imagined the perfect chemotherapeutic as a "magic bullet"; such a compound would kill invading organisms without harming the host. This target specificity is sought in all types of chemotherapeutics, including anticancer agents.
However, specificity has been the major problem with anticancer agents. In the case of anticancer agents, the drug needs to distinguish between host cells that are cancerous and host cells that are not cancerous. The vast bulk of anticancer drugs are indiscriminate at this level. Typically anticancer agents have negative hematological effects (e.g., cessation of mitosis and disintegration of formed elements in marrow and lymphoid tissues), and immunosuppressive action (e.g., depressed cell counts), as well as a severe impact on epithelial tissues (e.g., intestinal mucosa), reproductive tissues (e.g., impairment of spermatogenesis), and the nervous system. P. Calabresi and B. A. Chabner, In: Goodman and Gilman The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics (Pergamon Press, 8th Edition) (pp. 1209-1216).
Success with chemotherapeutics as anticancer agents has also been hampered by the phenomenon of multiple drug resistance, resistance to a wide range of structurally unrelated cytotoxic anticancer compounds. J. H. Gerlach et al., Cancer Surveys, 5:25-46 (1986). The underlying cause of progressive drug resistance may be due to a small population of drug-resistant cells within the tumor (e.g., mutant cells) at the time of diagnosis. J. H. Goldie and Andrew J. Coldman, Cancer Research, 44:3643-3653 (1984). Treating such a tumor with a single drug first results in a remission, where the tumor shrinks in size as a result of the killing of the predominant drug-sensitive cells. With the drug-sensitive cells gone, the remaining drug-resistant cells continue to multiply and eventually dominate the cell population of the tumor.
Finally, the treatment of cancer has been hampered by the fact that there is considerable heterogeneity even within one type of cancer. Some cancers, for example, have the ability to invade tissues and display an aggressive course of growth characterized by metastases. These tumors generally are associated with a poor outcome for the patient. And yet, without a means of identifying such tumors and distinguishing such tumors from non-invasive cancer, the physician is at a loss to change and/or optimize therapy.
What is needed is a specific anticancer approach that is reliable for a wide variety of tumor types, and particularly suitable for invasive tumors. Importantly, the treatment must be effective with minimal host toxicity.